


Sweet Pain

by WerewolvesandMoonbeams



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Couch Sex, Dildos, Dominant John, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Naughty Sherlock, Punishment, Sherlock is a naughty little cockwhore, Spanking, submissive Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesandMoonbeams/pseuds/WerewolvesandMoonbeams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a needy little cockwhore for John.  He can't stand being away from his boyfriend when he's at work.  So, he decides to be a very naughty boy and send some dirty picks.</p>
<p>And naughty boys need to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mae428](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae428/gifts).



Sherlock Holmes was made to take cock. He ached for it. He was rarely happy without being stuffed full. John would come home from work to find Sherlock sprawled out on the couch, his ass plugged up and porn playing on the telly. The moment he realized John was home he would rush to him, pressing up against the older man, grabbing him and kissing him. He was always needy for John, and John wasn’t one to let his boy go without.

The worst was when John had to work long shifts. Sherlock would go crazy all day long, filling John’s inbox with picture after pictures followed by messages about how needy he was, about exactly what he wanted John to do to him when he was home. He knew he was going to get punished when John came home. He wasn’t supposed to send these things to John when he was at work.

But Sherlock loved being punished.

After a particular hard double shift, John came home to find Sherlock butt naked on the couch, ass up high as he fucked himself with his favourite toy. He looked over his shoulder as John walked in, moaning loudly. He looked debatched and delicious, a sheen of sweat covering his entire body as he forced the silicone dick into his abused hole. “J-John,” he groaned needily. “Finish the job John. Ple-ease.”

John dropped his briefcase and walked closer. He mouth was dry and it took him a moment to speak. “Sherlock. You were very bad today.”

“So naughty John. I’m so naughty.” Sherlock rolled his hips back, forcing the dildo in deeper. 

“You are. Dirty little slut. You aren't supposed to tease me when I’m at work.” John stepped closer, causing Sherlock to moan again. “You know you need to be punished.”

“Yes Sir,” Sherlock moaned, slowly pulling the toy out. His hole was red and dripping with lube. He looked like the definition of a cock whore. And it drove John crazy. 

“You need to spanked,” John said slowly, his voice husky with desire. “And you are going to count.” Sherlock nodded quickly, giving his ass a wiggle. John came up behind the boy, running his hand over the perfect ass before pulling back and giving him a whack.

Sherlock cried out, loving the sharp sting on his ass. It went right to his dick, making it throb. He knew better than to reach down to touch himself, he didn’t want to be that naughty. He could end up being denied his orgasm, and he really wanted to cum with John’s cock inside of him. He kept count as John continued to spank him, his voice getting more wrecked with each spank. 

By the time John pulled back, Sherlock was a writhing mess. The towel he had spread out over the couch was covered with precome, and Sherlock was clinging onto it for dear life. “F-fifteen,” he whimpered, his eyes clenched shut. His ass was burning, and he knew that John had to be admiring his work. Sherlock’s ass always looked so pretty after a good spanking: red and pink and feverish. 

John very gently ran his hand over the tender skin, causing Sherlock to wince just a bit. “Good boy. Do you know why you got that many spankings?” Sherlock nodded slowly. “Tell me,” John prompted. 

“Because I was a naughty boy and disobeyed,” Sherlock said, his voice hoarse. “I sent you naughty things when I knew better. I’m sorry Sir.” He turned and looked at John from under his thick lashes. “I won’t do it again.”

Although they both knew that was a blatant lie, John gave the boy a smile. “Good boy.” He unzipped his trousers and pulled out his neglected cock. Without warning he thrust into Sherlock’s waiting hole, causing the boy to let out a perfect pornstar moan.

“Oh god!” Sherlock thrust his ass back, trying to take John in deeper. “Thank you! Thank you Sir!” His eyes rolled as John grabbed his hips and started fucking him like a jackhammer. The thrusts were fast and brutal, and Sherlock loved it. He clenched around John, wanting to make this as good for the older man as possible. He wanted to be John’s good boy. Wanted him to know that no one else would be as good for him as Sherlock.

He was John’s and only John’s. And he wanted to keep John happy.

“Fuck! So tight for such a cockwhore,” John growled, nails biting into Sherlock’s tender skin. Sherlock’s ass was heaven, and John knew he wouldn’t last long, despite the fact that he had jerked off twice at work to the pictures the young man had sent him.

Sherlock was rambling nonsense as he was fucked, calling himself a good boy, thanking John, cursing and stuttering. He thrust back hard, needing to feel John in the deepest parts of his body. He wanted John’s cum desperately, wanted to be full and sloppy wet with it. 

“Can I t-touch myself S-Sir?” Sherlock’s cock was aching now, begging to be touched. “I need t-to cum.”

John nodded quickly, tightening his grip on the boy’s hips. “Yes. So close baby boy. Want you to cum with me.” His thrusts got faster and faster. He cried out, cumming harder than he had all day. Sherlock moaned out John’s name as he also came undone. His arms trembled and he struggled to hold himself up.

John continued to slowly thrust into Sherlock as they both came down. He grabbed the plug on the end table and ran his free hand along Sherlock’s back. “I’m going to pull out now and put the plug in you.” Sherlock gave a small nod of consent and moaned as John pulled out.

The plug slipped in easily, the lube and John’s cum slicking the way. “I love you,” John whispered, coming to sit on the couch. Sherlock crawled onto John’s lap, nestling his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. They sat like that in silence, just listening to their hearts beating in perfect unison. 

“Love you too,” Sherlock whispered. His ass hurt in the best way, and he was pressed skin   
to skin with the best thing in his life. “I love you so much, Johnny.”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that although Sherlock is occassionally referred to as 'boy', he is intended to be of age in this fic, just younger than John. But if you'd like to think otherwise, be my guest.


End file.
